Snowy Nights
by sqiderbitch
Summary: In which Hercules wakes up early to find his lover gawking at the snow.


Hercules rolled over and reached out to wrap his arms around Lafayette, but found that his boyfriend wasn't there. His body was still heavy with sleep and his eyes were all bleary. Hercules got up and made his way to the living room; he figured his boyfriend would be in there, but he didn't know for sure. As if on cue, Lafayette turned around to look at him. He was still in his pajamas, leaning against the windowsill and he looked wide awake. Hercules glanced at the clock in the kitchen to find it was almost four in the morning.

"Babe, what're you doing up so early..?" He let out a small yawn.

"It is snowing."

Lafayette turned back to look through the windowsill at the white flurries falling from the sky. Hercules made his way over and rested his hand on the small of Lafayette's back.

"Haven't you seen snow before?"

"Yes. But you have to admit," He looked at Hercules. "It is always beautiful when it snows. It is like a little world right here, non? One that we have all to ourselves." He looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks. "One that I am glad to share with you."

Hercules looked at him in mild surprise. When he woke up to look for Lafayette, this wasn't what he was expecting. It wasn't like Lafayette was shy about his affections. Quite the opposite, in fact. Though, he seemed shy right now. The whole thing was endearing to Hercules and he looked out the window at the snow falling against the inky, dark sky. He let out a soft sigh and pulled Lafayette close to him. He didn't know how he got so lucky to have him as his boyfriend, but he was. He pressed a light kiss against his cheek, looked up at him, and smiled.

"Y'know… I consider myself lucky to share it with you."

Lafayette practically whipped his head around to stare down at Hercules, his eyes were so wide that Hercules swore he could see stars in them. A sappy, fond grin plastered itself on Lafayette's face and he pressed his forehead against Hercules'.

"I am so in love with you."

Hercules pulled away and and looked at him in shock as he tried to process the words he just said. He didn't know why he was so shocked, but there he was. He saw brief panic fill in Lafayette's eyes, before it was replaced by dejection and he didn't know why he was frozen there. It was like he couldn't say anything. He wasn't unhappy; he was quite the opposite, in fact. This was probably the happiest he had ever been.

Lafayette, on the other hand, was filled with dread and despair. He knew he should've just kept his mouth shut. He had been itching to say the words for a long time, but he didn't know the right moment. Apparently this was not the right moment like he had previously thought. A pained smile forced its way onto his face and he looked away, rubbing his arm.

"I am sorry. Let us just go back to bed, yes?"

"Laf…" Somewhere in Lafayette's reverie, Hercules gained control of his body.

"Non! You do not have to say anything. I apologize for making you uncomfortable. I never should have-"

"Laf."

"Said anything and I am so sorry, Herc. I did not intend for things to be so awkward-"

"Laf!"

"I am an idiot, I know. I am so, so sorry-"

"Lafayette!" Hercules reached out and grabbed Lafayette's face in his hands, he caused the other man to freeze and focus on him. Hercules' face crumpled once he saw the traces of tears forming in Lafayette's eyes.

"Baby… I'm not upset."

"But-!"

"Ah! Listen to me." Lafayette averted his gaze, but nodded. The action was awkward considering Hercules had his face in his grasp.

"I've been in love with you for so damn long, Laf…" That caused him to look back at Hercules very quickly.

"The fact that we're here together like this, I… I don't think you understand just how happy it makes me. I'm almost upset that I didn't get to say I love you first, but… I'll settle with saying it now. Lafayette, I am in love with you." Tears slipped out of Lafayette's eyes and he closed them.

"I do not think you understand just how happy this makes me."

A soft smile crept onto Hercules' face and he gently wiped away Lafayette's tears with his thumb.

"Oh, I think I understand plenty."

Lafayette opened his eyes and returned the smile. Hercules pulled his face closer to bring him in for a kiss. They parted after a few seconds and Hercules wiped any traces of tears off of Lafayette's face.

"Do you wanna go back to bed or continue watching the snow?"

Lafayette thought for a moment. The snow was gorgeous, of course, but there would be more moments like these to watch the snow. Making his decision and practically latched onto Hercules.

"I want to go back to bed. I wish to cuddle with you."

Hercules couldn't help the uninvited blush that shoved itself on his face and he shook his head.

"Alright, then we'll cuddle."

The two made their way back to the bedroom and Lafayette immediately plopped down and curled himself up in the blankets. He opened his arms and silently invited Hercules to follow him. Hercules shook his head, backed away and left Lafayette with a confused expression. Then, at full force and speed, he ran and jumped into Lafayette's arms. Lafayette let out a shriek, but quickly enveloped Hercules in the blankets and wrapped his arms around him.

"You are completely hopeless, mon amour…"

"But you love me."

"Oui. And, you love me."

"Oui." Hercules looked up at him and grinned. Lafayette merely shook his head, pressed a kiss to his lips, and held him closer. Hercules buried his face into Lafayette's chest and they held each other until they fell asleep.


End file.
